facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun Guy
'''Gun Guy '''is a planned video game from CK. It is a Third Person Shooter video game. Plot Missions * '''Crime Don't Pay: '''Escape incoming Police Officers as they attempt to arrest you for a series of crimes. * '''Prison Break: '''Break out of Prison and use a Chopper for a quick escape. * '''Preparations: '''Prepare yourself within the company. * '''Village Investigation: '''Investigate a village in an attempt to find and capture an associate of the target. * '''Extreme Interrogation: '''Torture Clinton into telling you important information. * '''Mansion Assault: '''Capture Siray who is hiding out within his mansion and take out his attacking guards. * '''Island Force: '''Arrive at the targeted Island where the target is located. * '''Through the Green: '''Fight through the jungles to your destination. * '''Perfect Warzone: '''Break into the fortress where the target is located within. Avoid traps and take out guards. * '''Who?: '''Confront the unidentified target. * '''End Game: '''Defeat Spike Chains and escape the Island. Characters * '''David Killhill: '''David is the main protagonist. He is a skilled mercenary who is brilliant with a variety of firearms, knives, explosives and other types of weapons as well as skilled in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. * '''Spike Chains: '''Chains is the main antagonist. He was formerly part of David's heist team until the police arrested most members. He planned on seeking revenge by attacking several police stations and attempting to find the remaining heist team members. * '''Officer Stan: '''Stan is a corrupt SWAT Officer and the secondary antagonist. He managed to arrest Spike Chains but was bribed in guarding his fortress and allowing him to escape custody. * '''Christopher Brandon: '''Christopher is the President of the organization who has the many mercenaries including David. * '''Dr. Sarita Billton: '''Sarita is a scientist working at the organization who was in charge of the mech's construction. * '''Allied Mercenaries: '''These mercenaries are David's allies in combat. They often have Assault Rifles and support him in the battlefield. * '''UDA Soldiers: '''These soldiers are the main enemies. They are many variants and have a large arsenal of weapons. * '''Clinton: '''Clinton is a commanding officer working in the UDA. He was apprehended by David and tortured, he attempted to kill David for revenge but David quickly shot him in the chest. * '''Siray: '''Siray is a commanding officer working in the UDA. He was apprehended by David after he broke into his mansion and interrogated him successfully. He was then taken in as a captive until Chains was taken down. Gameplay Weapons Melee *Hand-To-Hand *Combat Knife *Baseball Bat *Pool Stick *Machete *Golf Club *Ancient Dagger *Sword *Royal Sword *Crowbar *Pick Axe *Shovel *Axe *Hammer Handguns *Strike One *Ballester-Molina *Beretta Model 1934 *Browning Double-Action *Browning Model 1903 *Carcal CP *Alien and Thurber Single-Shot *British Sea Service Pistol *Brugger and Thomet MP9 *Colt Anaconda Assault Rifles *Avtomat Podvodny Spetsialny *ArmaLite *ArmaLite AR-18 *Barrett REC7 *Carl Gustav m/21-m37 *Charlton Automatic Rifle *AK-47 Sub-Machine Guns *Agram 2000 *Arsenal Shipka *AUSTEN SMG *Carl Gustav m/45 *FN P90 Shotguns *Benelli M3 *Armsel Striker *Beretta RS-200 *Fabrique Nationale FN SLP *SPAS-12 *Assault Shotgun Sniper Rifles *International L115 *International AW50 *International L96 *Dragunov SVD *FEG 35M *Harris M93 Heavy *Hekler and Koch HK *GL RBG-6 *Bazooka *Target Finder *RPG *Minigun Thrown/Portable *Grenade *C4 *Mine *Throwing Knife *Tear Gas *Flash Bang *Shock Bomb *Smoke Grenade *Beer Bottle *Sentry Gun Vehicles Super Cars *Bugatti Veyron *Ford GT *Ferrari Enzo *Ferrari P5 *Koenigsegg CC *Lamborghini Murcielago *Lamborghini Gallardo *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *Lotus Elise Sports Cars *Audi R8 *Dodge Viper *Cadillac ATS *Dodge Charger *Ferrari California *Porsche 911 *Corvette C7 *Nissan GT-R *Mercedes-Benz SL-Class *Maserati GranTurismo MC *Chrysler Crossfire *Acura NSX *Fisker Karma Sunset *Ferrari F12 *Mitsubishi Eclipse *Aston Martin Vantage *Mercedes-Benz CL-Class *Lexus IS *Merecedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster Classic Cars *Bugatti Type 57 *Corvette *Buick LeSabre *Lamborghini Miura *Ford Thunderbird *Alphine A310 *Cadillac 341A Town Sedan *Alfa Romeo 33 Strandale *Chevy Bel Air Muscle Cars * Sedan Cars Coupe Cars Compact Cars SUV Cars Boats Helicopters Planes Motorcycles Bicycles Quad Bikes Skateboards Trucks Vans Military Other Vehicles Multiplayer Ranks Maps Game Types *Free-For-All: Trust nobody. Kill everybody. Strike down everybody you see to see this war end with satisfaction. *Team Deathmatch: Assist your team in taking out each member of the opposing team, make new friends and make new enemies. *Capture the Flag: There are two flags in each base of the teams. Capture the enemy flag to escort it back to your team and defend your flag. *Final Fight: This is your last stand. Take out those against your will. Kill everyone, but you must realize, you only have one chance. *Apocalypse: Zombies have struck the world now. Survive long enough and take out the undead threat. As a Zombie, kill and infect survivors. *Rampage Race: Race your opponents to victory in a chosen vehicle. Sometimes water or air races can be selected instead of land races. *Assault the Base: Attack the enemy base and defend your base. Use the bombs to destroy the enemy base. *Hacker: Hack into enemy bases to destroy them. Find codes around the map to complete the hack. *Heist: Set up a heist and complete it with your skills. Each team member need a role and the planner will be elected. This gains the player a large amount of money. *Rival Heist: The same as heist but there is an enemy team also after your cash. Take them down carefully as well as complete your heist. *Alpha Male: Take down enemies with only fists. *Tested: The real business. Kill your enemies and support your team to gain better XP, money and even the leaderboards. UDA Enemy Types Category:Planned VG's